


So This Is Christmas

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Our Life [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Stay-At-Home!Jack, Teacher!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Mark and Jack are enjoying Christmas and the Christmas season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like. Wrote this while listening to So This Christmas as you guess. I actually am not a fan of Christmas but I decided I should write at least one fic for season.

"This one," Jack said touching the needles of one tree. Mark looked the tree up and down and felt himself smile. The tree itself wasn't the fullest, greenest, or prettiest tree on the farm but it was exactly the kind of tree Jack would pick and that made it perfect.

Mark swung the saw off his shoulder and nodded, "You sure? Because ones I cut this puppy down we can't glue it back."

Jack looked back to the tree and looked it over again. This time Jack walked through the snow to see the tree from all angles possible. Mark wiggled his toes in his boots, they had grown chilly from being outside so long. He's glad they decided to come on a weekday even if he had to call the school and say he was sick. It was worth it to have the field all to themselves, "Yep this is our tree."

Mark nodded crouching down to start sawing away at the base of the tree, "Sorry, bubby, I know this must hurts but we're going to make you look real pretty later."

"Mark, are you talking to the trees? Again?"

"I feel bad," Mark mumbled as he gave the tree a little shove tipping the tree down. Snow curled up and out from under the tree as it landed.

Jack let out a whistle as he came behind Mark and wrapped his arms around his midsection, "Look at my big strong husband cutting down a tree all for me."

"Jack, they let toddlers do this."

Jack just hummed and quickly stuck his chilled nose into Mark's neck causing him to shriek, "My big strong man who screams like one of those toddlers."

"You love me," Mark said pulling away from Jack's chilly body and lifting the tree's base and started dragging it back to the shack where someone would bind and tie it to the top of their car.

Jack sighed and followed, "Sadly and not by choice, you big baby."

-

"Colored lights," Jack whined.

"White lights," Mark shot back.

"Colored," Jack said crossing his arms.

"We had colored last year," Mark said quickly grabbing the white lights and holding them up, "I want white lights."

Jack grabbed the colored lights and did the same, "So? Colored lights are happier! More whimsical! Christmas-y!"

"And colored lights are more appealing. More adult. More stylish."

Jack clutched at the colored lights, "Who said we were trying to be on HGTV for Stylish Christmas Homes? Colored lights are what normal people do. I'm the one who has to look at the tree all day anyway!"

Mark looked at the bare tree standing silently in their living room's corner. They had been arguing over what color lights to put up for at least and hour now. Mark opened his mouth to keep fighting but took one last look at Jack and flattered. He looked so open and small standing there holding the twisted up ball of lights that Mark couldn't, "Fine," Mark mumbled but quickly stuck his hand up to stop Jack for a moment, "but we put a star on the top."

"But the Angel!"

"Star."

Jack seemed to weigh his choices for a moment before nodding, "Fine, but we're getting a new star. A colorful one that lights up!"

Mark sighed. New colored star it was.

-

"Mister Fischbach!" Mark's head shot off his desk and stared at the student in front of him. He had told his students they had a free period today. It was the last period of the day and a half day so he saw no reason to teach. It's not like any of them would listen, they hadn't been for the past week. It was hopeless.

So why, then, was a student bugging him while he was napping.

"Yes?"

"Class is over. No ninth period, everyone is going and leaving and you were really out so..."

Mark looked around and yep, his class was empty. He's going to have to blame Jack when he got home for forcing him to watch at least three awful cheesy Christmas movies, "Oh, thank you. I didn't mean to really fall asleep."

"Don't worry half the class was sleeping with you the other half was on their phones. Happy holidays to you and Mister Fischbach."

Mark smiled widely, "Thank you. Happy holidays to you, too."

-

"Holiday in Handcuffs is a classic."

"No, Jack, it's a hallmark movie. A Christmas classic is Home Alone or Miracle on 34th Street, not Jingle All the Way."

"You know damn well Jingle All the Way is fucking good."

"Jack, I would rather die than see that shitty movie again," Mark said from his seat on the couch.

"We take turns picking," Jack said turning to pick up a DVD.

"Fine, I pick first," Mark protest, "I didn't get to pick up any yesterday."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Mark said with a smirk.

Jack groaned and popped in the disc. Mark opened his arms and Jack flopped down next to him, "You know this movie isn't that great?"

"Fuck you," Mark pulled Jack closer to his side and Jack willingly melted into him, "it's amazing."

Jack sighed and settled in for A Christmas Story, it wasn't actually the worst movie. Especially if it made Mark smile like he was now.

-

"Eggnog is possibly the most unappealing name for a drink ever," Jack said taking a sip of his drink. He wouldn't admit it if you asked but his drink was only about five percent eggnog and ninety-five percent booze. Mark, on the other hand, was having his virgin eggnog.

"It tastes just as bad," Mark said grimacing.

"I don't know," Jack said taking a sip, "it's not the worst."

"Yeah," Mark snorted, "maybe because yours is like all rum?"

"Whatever," Jack said walking to the fridge and pulling out the milk and pouring two glasses, "one for you," he said handing one to Mark, "and one for Santa."

"Do we really have to leave milk out all night? Like I can deal with the cookies but the milk is gonna spoil by the morning."

Jack slapped a hand over Mark's mouth, "Shhh! Don't let Santa hear you say things like that!"

Mark pulled Jack's hand from his face, "You're a dork. Let's clean up a little then we can head to bed."

"I don't even get to open one present," Jack said, looking longingly at the few presents under the tree they had got for each other.

"No, I don't play those games. Presents are for Christmas morning."

-

Mark yawned for the five time in the last three minutes. Jack had long since fallen asleep, likely having visions of sugarplums. Mark removed his glasses and set them on his bedside table along with his tablet that he had been using to surf the Internet for an hour now.

Turning his lamp off, Mark slides gently into bed careful not to disturb Jack. Jack remained motionless, his breathing even. Just as Mark felt himself fall asleep he heard Jack call out to him sleepily, "Mark, are you awake?"

"Yeah?" Mark whispered.

"Mark," Jack said again. Mark wasn't sure he was fully awake, "I want a baby."

"What?" Mark said snapping his head to look at Jack but he had already fallen silent again, "Maybe," Mark whispered to an empty room, "Let's see if we can handle what I got us for tomorrow first."

Mark fell asleep finally with a grin across his face.

-

"Wake up," Mark felt something poke at his cheek, "Mark, come on," this time he felt a pair of lips brush against his own. Mark fought to wake up. His eyes snapped open and were met with bright blue ones, "Merry Christmas."

Mark felt a sleepy smile spread across his lips, "Merry Christmas, love."

"Come on, you know I'm eager," Jack said lightly shoving Mark to get out of bed. Mark let his legs slide off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Jack stood also and came around to his side of the bed and stood between his legs. Mark raised his hands to rest on his husband's hips. Mark looked up at Jack through his lashes and tried to tug Jack down. Jack pulled away with a laugh, "Nope, none of that now. We have more important things downstairs."

"More important than sex?"

"Christmas is always more important."

-

Mark sipping his coffee happily as Jack messed with on of the presents Mark got him. It was a little box and on each side, it had something to fiddle with. Even though Jack worked at home and usually didn't have stay sitting long he still was always wanting to move around. It was just who he was, he always had to be touching or messing with something so Mark knew he had to get him that when he saw it.

Mark looked at his small pile of gifts. Compared to Jack's it was much more down to earth. While his consisted of books, clothing, and work supplies, Jack's had had gizmos and games. Jack loved random bullshit, it's just what Mark got him. He went to Amazon and started looking for random shit. Anything cute or odd he added to his cart.

"You like everything?" Mark asked. Jack turned his head from where it rested in Mark's lap and smiled while nodding, "I'm glad but I still have one more gift."

Jack immediately sat up, "Do you now?"

"Yep, she's in the washroom."

"She?" Jack asked, eyes darting towards the room. As if on cue a small bark came from behind the door, "You didn't!" Jack jumped up and ran to the door and opened it.

Out came a small white Labrador retriever puppy. She jumped up onto Jack's leg and he immediately scooped her up into his arms and ran back to Mark, "You like?"

"I love her! What's her name?"

"Chica. I thought our home could use a little more life and you could have someone home with you while I'm at work."

Jack's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the small puppy trying to get out of his arms into the floor. Jack bent down and carefully placed the dog on the floor, "Thank you. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Even better than that vintage Atari System I got you last year?" Mark joked and opened his arms as Jack gave him a hug, "I'm glad you like her. I went to the pet store and was planning to get you hamster but then I saw her and couldn't leave her for the holidays. I love you and want you to always be happy."

-

"It's cold."

"So?"

"And Christmas morning."

"So?"

"Soooo," Mark said, "I don't want to take the dog out for a walk right now."

"What a bad father," Jack said hooking the dog onto her leash. Mark wasn't an idiot, he had also bought all the supplies they would need for a new puppy.

Jack only made it to the end of the driveway before Mark joined him. They walked Chica to the end of the block before she refused walking anymore and Mark had to carry her home all while mumbling how he was right.

It was a perfect Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
